Natsume to Sasahara
by kawaiiotaku0405
Summary: How Sasahara Souhei proposed to Natsume Asako. N to S :) SasaNatsu one-shot


**So hello guys :D This is my first entry even though i made this 2 years ago. lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

Asako Natsume is having a nervous breakdown as she sit down with Iyo doing her hair and make up. Today is the day she's going to be a Sasahara. The bride smile as she recall the day Sasayan proposed to her.

It was their 3rd anniversary, Sasayan and Natsume were attending the wedding of Haru and Shizuku.

 _They celebrated their anniversary earlier with Sasayan's cooking and Natsume's continuous talks._

 _Natsume even cried when their two best friends exchanged vows and rings. "I can't believe it! They're getting married!" Natsume shrieked "They are married, Asako. Look." Sasayan pointed out as the current bride and groom lock their lips. "HUWAAAAH! OH MY GEE! SOUHEI! OUR FRIENDS ARE MARRIED! THEY'RE MARRIED!" Natsume shrieked again and cried tears of joy while clutching to his arm tightly._

 _"A-sa-ko you're hurting my arm" Sasayan told her.  
"Shut up. I'm crying"_

 _"Yeah, Asako I know."_

 _Their bickering didn't stop until it was time for the newlyweds to go out and for Shizuku to throw her bouquet._

 _To her surprise, she was the one who caught the bouquet._

 _They all went to the reception. It was fun. Seeing all of their friends present in the wedding._

 _As the bride's best friend and maid of honor, she gave a message and speech to the newlyweds. Being Asako Natsume as Asako Natsume she forgot her speech and Sasayan with company neede to give her clues and tell her words so she can remember. After that, the buffet was opened and it's eating time._

 _With all the attention given to the newlyweds and the foods, he silently drag her to a empty room. She turned to him, her eyebrows knit with confusion._

 _"I met Asako at high school." Sasayan suddely starts talking. "Back then you hated me and wouldn't even talked to me. I knew that you're just concealing your true self so you wouldn't be judged." he paused_

 _"I should thanked Yoshida and Mizutani or is it Yoshida and Yoshida now? Anyway, because of them I got to meet you. I'm proud to say you're my girlfriend. It was hard to ask you to be my girlfriend. I was afraid of being rejected and really scared that you'll never talk to me anymore."_

 _Sasayan stopped and wiped the tears in her cheek. "So I literally am the happiest man in the world when you accepted and didn't pushed me away. Remember the times when you said you like the Manager?" Sasayan asked. She nodded_

 _"I never left your side because I always told myself 'I'll try my best as your friend since I don't know what'll happen in the future'. Now I'll try my best to make you smile, happy and to be the one you cry on. I'll be by your whenever you want to. I can even just be by your side and never move far. I love you since the day you said you like the Manager. I love you forever."_

 _Sasayan knelt in one knee and held out a box. He opened it and revealed a simple ring with tiny stones that formed the infinity sign._

 _"Asako Natsume, will you do the honor of being my wife and spend the rest of your life with me?" Sasayan asked_

 _Natsume stood there frozen, tears dripping faster. Finally she answered "Yes, Souhei. I will," in a soft voice. After Sasayan put the ring on her finger he got to his feet and kissed her. Natsume wrapped her fingers in his neck hugging him while he kissed her. "Yes, Souhei" she whispered in his lips_

 _They left the room to go to their friends who are currently drinking._

 _"Natsume-san stop drinking already" Sasayan told her as she drink with Ooshima._

 _"Whats with that Sasayan. Acting all mighty," their friends teased._

 _Sasayan's phone rang as Shizuki called him and informed him._

Natsume smiled dreamly as she recall the day. She doesn't realized that her hair and make up is already finished.

"Senpai? What are you smiling at?" Iyo asked, confused.

"Nothing" she answered

Someone opened the door and said "I can't believe this is actually happening."

'Me too' the bride thought.

"Hello Natsume-san. I just passed by to give my gift" the intruder said.

"Oh. Hello too Yana. Why didn't you give it to Souhei?" trying not to sound so rude.

"Senpai, I'll just look for my friends. Don't move too much you'll ruin my hardwork" Natsume mentally rolled her eyes as Iyo went out.

"Soo. Yeah. Uhmm. Congrats that is all I wanna say." he gave his gift, smiled at her then went out.

She didn't answer the question but she decided to shrug it off.

The brake down started again and she don't know what to do luckily its only a hour and half before the wedding so her family and friends (internet and personal) is visiting her one by one.

"Asako, Ready?" her dad asked her.

"Yes" she answered confidently. She remembered Shizuki's story when she was the one standing at the door. She told her not to be nervous and think happy thoughts. Natsume never thought that her Mitty can be nervous.

"Ma'am it's time" one of the staffs said. She nodded and the door open, revealing a beautiful chapel.

Sasayan's heart skip a beat when he saw his bride. 'One word can describe her' he thought. "Breathtaking" he mumbled.

"Souhei you okay?" his brother asked. He can only nod since his voice betrayed him.

"I'm still wondering how Natsume-san loves you" his brother asked with a smirk.

Sasayan didn't mind him, instead he locked his eyes to Natsume's and smile. She returned it genuinely as her father and she stopped at the front.

"Take care of my daughter and don't ever hurt her." Natsume's father warned him with a glare.

"Yes sir." Sasayan brought Natsume to the altar and the priest started.

"Please welcome! Mr. and Mrs. Sasahara!"

Natsume and Sasayan's smiles are so wide that it already reached their eyes.

And that is how they got married! The end.

 **This is my one shot about SasaNatsu that I really want to happen but sadly it didn't :(**  
 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
